character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sayaka Miki (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Magical Girl Uniform= |-|School Uniform= |-|Winter Clothes= |-|Original Design= |-|Sketch Design= |-|Early Sketch= |-|Magia Record= |-|The Battle Pentagram= |-|Madoka Magica Online= |-|Grief Syndrome= |-|Oriko Magica= |-|Manga Time Kirara Magica= |-|Chibi Sayaka= |-|Doppel Oktavia= |-|Oktavia von Seckendorff= Summary Sayaka Miki is one of the main characters of the Puella Magi Madoka Magica anime and manga series. Sayaka is a second-year student at Mitakihara Middle School, as well as a magical girl. From a young age she was infatuated with Kyosuke Kamijo, her childhood friend and a talented violinist. However, an accident put Kyosuke in the hospital and damaged his hands, removing his ability to play. When Sayaka met Mami Tomoe and Kyubey, who offered Sayaka a wish in exchange for becoming a magical girl, she initially refused. However, after Mami's death, Sayaka met with Kyubey once again and wished to heal Kyosuke's hand, completing the contract and becoming a magical girl. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, higher as a Doppel. At least 3-B, likely 3-A in Homura Tamura | 4-A | High 2-A Name: Sayaka Miki, Oktavia Von Seckendorff Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Magical Girl, Mermaid witch, Law of Cycles Assistant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Healing (Is able to heal both herself and others), Enhanced Leap, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Weapon Creation (Can create cutlasses to wield or throw as projectiles), Sword Manipulation, Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of Witches nearby), Regeneration (Low-High. Can regenerate as long as her soul gem isn't destroyed), Portal Creation (Mami is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier, and Sayaka should have this power too), Trajectory Manipulation (Can control the trajectory of the blades she throws), Platform Creation and Platform Manipulation (Can create platforms and move them to travel quickly), Black Hole Generation (When her soul gem becomes full of impurities, it'll create a sort of black hole that destroys everything around Sayaka and turns her into a witch), Immortality (Types 2, 3, 6 and 7), Telepathy, Flight (As Rampaging Sayaka), Pain Suppression (Is able to reduce and even nullify pain), Magic Burst (Her clash with Kyoko caused a burst of magic to gather between their blades), Cloth Manipulation (Is able to control her cloak), Air Manipulation w/ her sword, Sleep Manipulation, Holy Manipulation w/ Silver Fang Blade and Night-Blade Divine Judgement, Spirit Magic w/ Spirit Claymore, Electricity Manipulation w/ Light Blade, Stellar Energy Manipulation w/ Night-Blade Pearl and Zenith Night-Blade, Holy Fire Manipulation w/ Saint Flame, Statistics Amplification w/ her "Summer Impact!?" ''Memoria, Self-Resurrection (In Grief Syndrome), Energy Manipulation (In Homura Tamura), Telekinesis, Transformation, Music Magic (Can use music magic to regenerate herself), Music Empathy (Can use music to transform between human and magical girl), Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem), Fruit Generation (Created a raspberry out of nothing), Intangibility (Can pass through the ground during the Summer event in Magia Record), Water Manipulation and Rain Generation (Showed both here), Ice Manipulation (In Valkyrie Connect), Age Manipulation (Sayaka ages during her transformation in Magia Record from 14 to 16 years old. She then transforms to a 20 years old girl, before returning to 14 years old), Shell Formation and Explosion Manipulation (Can create and use high-explosive shells in Homura Tamura). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation | All of the above, but enhanced, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Invisibility, Life Absorption, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Curse Manipulation, Wheel Manipulation, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement, Afterimage Creation (Showed this power in Grief Syndrome), Immortality (Type 8. According to her official card, Oktavia can live as long as water exists and can appear anywhere there is water) | All of the above, but upscaled to her new level, Acausality (Kept her memories after the universal reset caused by Homura Akemi at the end of Rebellion; was the only one who remembered ''Witches, along with Nagisa, Homura and Kyubey, even if they were erased from existence by Madoka), Summoning (Can summon Oktavia von Seckendorff and her familiars), Blessed (From Ultimate Madoka), Cosmic Awareness (Is a part of the consciousness of Ultimate Madoka and share her awareness of other timelines), Transmutation (Turned a Nightmare into a cake), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Came back to life even after her Soul Gem disappeared. As of being a part of The Law of Cycles, it requires Conceptual Manipulation to defeat her), Immortality (Type 4. Received protection from goddess Madoka and became her assistant). From Ultimate Madoka, she received the following powers: Conceptual Manipulation, Conceptual Lordship, Law Manipulation, Reality Recreation, Primordial Embodiment, Hope Embodiment, Ascended Physiology, Almighty Ascension, Non-Corporeal, Purification, Spatial-Temporal Lock, Cosmic Entity Physiology, Afterlife Creation, Immortality (Types 1, 5 and 9), Causality Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Abstract Existence. Resistance to Curse Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Even if she is weaker than Kyoko, Sayaka has shown to be able to block Kyoko's strikes and even restrain her with her cloak. Defeated H.N. Elly and Elsa Maria, both of them at least comparable to Gertrud, whom created a pocket dimension containing a sun in the anime and several stars in Grief Syndrome. Comparable to the likes of Shizuku Hozumi, Ayaka Mariko and Mayu Kozue), higher as a Doppel (Her Doppel increases Sayaka's strenght and powers). At least Multi-Galaxy Level, likely Universe Level '''in Homura Tamura (Defeated Kyoko Sakura, whom was stated to be able to swallow entire galaxies and possibly the whole universe) | '''Multi-Solar System Level (Created two times a dimension containing stars and was able to hurt Kyoko Sakura) | High Multiverse Level+ (Was Ultimate Madoka's assistant, along with Nagisa Momoe, and received half of Madoka's powers and memories) Speed: MFTL+ (Was fast enough to intercept and avoid Kyoko's attacks, whom intercepted Mami's shots. Speedblized H.N. Elly and Elsa Maria. Should be comparable to Momoko Togame, whom jumped so high to reach the end of the observable universe and came back to earth in 4.58 s), higher as a Doppel | MFTL+ (Comparable to Kyoko Sakura) | Immeasurable (Was able to travel through different timelines and universes to assist the Law of Cycles) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class '''(Can harm the likes of Elsa Maria and H.N. Elly). At least '''Multi-Galactic, likely Universal '''in Homura Tamura (Can harm Kyoko) | '''Multi-Solar System Class (Was able to hurt Kyoko Sakura) | High Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Has shown many times to be able to take hits from Kyoko. Regeneration makes her very hard to kill), higher as a Doppel. At least Multi-Galaxy Level, likely Universe Level (Took hits from Kyoko Sakura) | Multi-Solar System Level (Survived Homura's pipe bomb and Mami's Tiro Finale without a single scratch. Kyoko had to use her Scorpion Spear and sacrifice herself to defeat her) | High Multiverse Level+ (Received half of Ultimate Madoka's powers. Was able to survive her own attack) Stamina: Very High (Was able to fight witches and familiars for several days without purifying her soul gem) | Limitless | Limitless Range: Extended melee range, several hundreds of meters with Stinger and sleep manipulation | Several dozen meters due to sheer size. Several hundreds of meters with her barrier | Several Kilometers with sheer production of familiars, likely high multiversal with Madoka's powers. Standard Equipment: Soul Gem, Grief Seed, Cutlasses which can be used as dynamite projector Intelligence: Low (Has shown to be very emotional and impulsive). Lower in Homura Tamura | Low (Wasn't able to recognise Madoka even if she was her best friend in the past) | Nigh-Omniscient (As of becoming an assistant of Madoka and a part of The Law of Cycles, she has knowledge of previous and present timelines) Weaknesses: She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body | None notable | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Allegro: Speeds up herself and her allies. * Squartatore: Rapidly attacks her enemies with three slashes. * Shooting Stinger: Fires off her sword like a dynamite projector at her enemy. ** Splashing Stinger: Fires off hordes of blades at her enemy, leaving little time to dodge. *'Typhoon:' Spins with her swords out causing a miniature typhoon, dealing damage to all enemies surrounding her. *'Neverending Melody:' Increates the rate at which her regeneration functions. *'Healing Tune:' Heals allies who hear the ability. ** Purification Tune: Heals status alignments. * Oktavia Summoning and Control: As a Law of Cycles Assistant, she can summon and freely control Oktavia, her witch form. * Wheels of Fate: ''' As Oktavia, she can summon large wooden carriage wheels and thrown them at her enemy. Capable of fast movement, they carry sufficient force to send a magical girl flying away. * '''Magic: Sayaka's wish was to heal Kamijou's arm, so she has great healing and regenerative powers. While using her magic, circles of notes are sometimes seen around or near her. She can also summon circles of notes in mid-air that she uses to charge her direction in battle. * Weapon Mastery: Sayaka's magic also allows her to create several cutlasses. She can use these swords to attack, protect herself and to throw them at her enemies. These cutlasses can also be used as dynamite projectors, according to the production design. * Pain Manipulation: Sayaka can also use her magic to suppress pain, so she can become a nearly unstoppable being. * Regeneration: Due to the nature of her wish, Sayaka can heal herself much faster than the other magical girls. After Madoka wished for the elimination of the witches, rewrote the entire Puella Magi multiverse and became a conceptual being, Sayaka became her assistant and was also able to return to life, even if her soul gem had vanished. * Immortality: Sayaka possesses various types of Immortality. ** Immortality (Type 2): Magical Girls can't die by conventional means. This was even stated by Kyubey in the manga PMMM Homura's Revenge, who said that a knife can't kill a magical girl. Sayaka also showed this ability in the movie Rebellion, where she impaled herself with her sword and was all right after that. ** Immortality (Type 3): Same as Immortality (Type 2): Regenerated even after she stabbed her heart. ** Immortality (Type 4): '''Received protection from Ultimate Madoka, became her assistant and received half of her powers and memories. ** '''Immortality (Type 6): After she asked Kyubey to heal Kamijou, Kyubey took Sayaka's soul from her body and turned it into a soul gem. (Not combat applicable) ** Immortality (Type 7): After becoming a magical girl, Sayaka can live without a soul in her body because she is like a living zombie, and her body is only considered a vessel for her soul gem. ** Immortality (Type 8): '''According to her official card, Oktavia can live as long as water exists and can appear anywhere there is water. (Only Oktavia) ** '''Immortality (Type 9): '''As of being part of The Law of Cycle, her true self can't die even if her physical self is killed in the normal world. '''Key: Sayaka | Oktavia von Seckendorff | Law of Cycles Assistant Gallery File:Sayaka1.png|Sayaka Miki's official artwork File:Sayaka2.jpg|Sayaka Vs Kyoko File:Sayakaandoktavia.jpg|Sayaka and Oktavia File:Sayakavselly.jpg|Sayaka Vs H.N.Elly File:Sayakavselsa.jpg|Sayaka defeats Elsa Maria File:Sayakavselsa2.jpg|Sayaka Vs Elsa Maria File:Oktaviavskyoko.jpg|Oktavia Vs Kyoko Sayaka1.jpg|Sayaka Miki (magical girl uniform) Sayakaschool.jpg|Sayaka (school uniform card) sayaka21.jpg|Sayaka's card sayakamr.png|Sayaka in Magia Record (4 stars) sayakamr2.png|Sayaka in Magia Record (5 stars) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comics), Sonic's profile (Both were in base and speed was equalized) '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2